The Brightest Star
by Kiko Tomodachi
Summary: This is just a product of an overly poetic mood one night. I almost didn't post it because I don't like it that much. I do like the writing at the beginning though. Just R&R please!


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Wing. You probably already knew that. 

Author's Note: I was in some really poetic mood the night I wrote this. The writing style actually is okay, but the story is too sappy. Note to self: Don't write romance. I actually wrote this a long time ago and I was debating on whether it was too pathetic to post. Well, happy reading. And remember, you have been warned. (but read it anyway ^^) 

This story goes with my other story, _Can Wishes Come True?_. This one's better, though. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Brightest Star

Alone in the dark a young man wandered aimlessly, remembering many things he wished he hadn't witnessed. He had killed heartlessly and mindlessly, not thinking that he would regret his actions later. What was scary that he was still capable of killing. If he was forced or ordered or sent on another mission, he could still find the ability to take a life. 

His memories of the war were full of darkness, like the night he was surrounded by. There were only a few stars in the dusky sky of his memories and they were precious. But of all of them, she was the brightest. Her, the girl who had taught him to be human once again. The girl who made him question his actions. The girl who had stolen his heart. His memories of her were a shining beacon in the darkness and solitude that filled his mind.

As a soldier, he never thought he could love. He had never known love. His parents might have loved him. He didn't know. They were gone, long before his earliest memories. He couldn't even remember his own real name. But it didn't matter. All that really mattered to him was her. She had taught him the meaning of love. She believed in him when the rest of the world lost faith. She gave him the strength to go on. 

He suddenly realized where his feet were carrying him. He looked up to see a mansion. Her home.

"Relena..." he whispered, before taking the last few steps to the door, "I'll see you now, once again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding the doors locked, he stealthily climbed the latticework(note: is that what it's called? the crisscross stuff... u know) to her open window. He entered her room silently, as he had entered many rooms on his missions. This, of course, was different. 

He gazed at her peacefully sleeping and marveled at her radiant beauty. 

Then he was filled with a sudden apprehension. Would he be able to tell her? He wasn't sure. During the war, he had protected her. He always claimed it was because of her beliefs, because she was an asset to the future of the Earth and space. He didn't admit or even realize the real reason until later. He protected her because her loved her. He made a resolution to tell her right then and there. He strode over to her bed and gently woke her.

As her eyes met his, her face filled with a look of genuine shock. He knew she was wondering why he had come. 

"Relena," he began, "I have to tell you..." He faltered, not knowing if he could continue. No! He had to tell her. He forced himself to go on. It was his goal, his purpose, his ~mission~. 

"Heero..." She was silenced by a finger to her lips.

"I love you. It's such a relief to say it out loud. That's the reason why I protected you during the war and the reason why I'm here tonight." He gave Relena a hopeful look and a slight smile.

"Heero..." she said as she sat up to meet his gaze. She smiled. "I love you, too."

They leaned closer to each other and their lips met for the first time. Heero broke the kiss and whispered, "mission accomplished" before kissing her again.

As they sat there together, a new star formed in Heero's mind. This was a star of love, of him and her together; the brightest star of all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, the ending was quite bad. I know. Please don't criticize me too harshly. I already know I suck at writing romance. 


End file.
